


Domestic Pigeons: too fast, too furious

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, and it has evil pigeons, im not even in hetalia that much anymore but this was fun, this is a birthday fic for dal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has an unlikely new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Pigeons: too fast, too furious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prumery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/gifts).



Alfred had been in the kitchen, peeling some potatoes as Gilbert collected the tomatoes. It had been a rocky week for them, but today, today they would take some time to de-stress. He placed the potatoes in the skimmer and turned on the faucet, cleaning them once again. He ogled outside in confusion for a moment. Something was going on, and by something, it was quite peculiar. He turned off the faucet and headed for the patio door. Gil was still in the garden, but crouched over, almost as if he was cradling something. Something very small: something that gave him a feeling of foreboding, of imminent death. 

 

“…Gil…bert?” Alfred called out confused. Gil turned his head lightly, than quickly turned it back. Alfred rose in eyebrow. What exactly was it now? He approached Gilbert with caution. He heard cooing coming from underneath the apron his partner was wearing. Oh god, please don’t tell him _he heard what he thought he heard_?

 

He crossed his arms, glaring furiously to his boyfriend, who was grinning like an idiot, with a very small pigeon in his hands. Alfred shook his head that signified that the pigeon would not be staying with them. In no way this hell-bent creature from hell, that’s sole purpose was pooping on unfortunate passers-by, would be staying in the same house as him. No way, no way!

 

 

He woke up once again to beady little eyes, soulless like they were filled with the depths of hell, staring back at him. He groaned, turned over and pulled the cover over his head, hoping the little monster would leave him be. The pigeon fit in well with their life’s dynamic. Flaumig, as Gilbert had named the pigeon, would nestle in on his shoulder, and only stare at Alfred hauntingly. Flaumig would happily greet Gilbert when he came home, nipping at his fingers and flapping their little wings. When it was Alfred’s turn to arrive, Flaumig would stare. Alfred really didn’t like the pigeon, but everyone else did. They all thought Flaumig was adorable.

 

“You’re just jealous, you aren’t a cute fluffy animal aren’t you?” Teased Gilbert, Flaumig nestled on his shoulder. His sole response was to stare at the little pigeon. Gilbert just laughed and left, the pigeon staring at him the entire time.

 

“GILBERT YOU’RE EVIL PIGEON IS OUT TO GET ME,” yawped Alfred, running to somewhere, anywhere that could protect him from this little monster. Alfred heard feet come down quickly, but stop dead as laughter ensued. Gilbert was curled up, laughing at the sight of his boyfriend being chased around by a tiny little pigeon. He calmed himself down went to grab his phone. He just had to show this to everyone else later.

 

“GILBERT YOU TRAITOR!” Alfred yelled as he ran around in circles between the kitchen and the living room. The pigeon did not seem to want to stop anytime soon. In his haste, Alfred tripped on the rug, and fell face first onto the couch. The pigeon flew into the air and nestled itself on Alfred’s head.

 

He heard the sound of a camera.

 

“I hate you”

 

“I love you too, Al.” He snorted.

 

“ _So much.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no idea, but happy birthday u fucking nerd u go


End file.
